mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Henderson vs. Jorge Masvidal
The first round began and they touch gloves, crowd roars already. Henderson lands a leg kick. Masvidal lands a jab. Henderson lands a leg kick. Henderson lands a good left. 4:00. And a body kick. Henderson lands a good right hook. Masvidal lands a good body kick. Henderson lands a left. Knees the body, and lands a right jab, eats a counter left and a leg kick. Masvidal showing no respect. Lands a body kick. Henderson lands a counter right. 3:00. And a leg kick. Henderson blocks a head kick. Eats a body kick. Masvidal lands a body kick, eats a counter right dropping briefly but stands immediately defending a single. 2:00. "Circle off!" Masvidal breaks with a left to the body and another up high. Masvidal hard body kick, hard blocked high kick, leg kick, hard blocked high kick, grazing right. Henderson left to body. 1:00. Henderson leg kick. Another. Another. 30. Henderson body kick, eats a counter high kick. Henderson counter right, Masvidal tries a flying knee, defends a single and stuffs it to the clinch, Henderson breaks missing a right elbow. Masvidal leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Masvidal but close IMO. Henderson's corner told him they won that round and think he can knock Masvidal out. R2 began. Henderson leg kick. Masvidal body kick, lands a blocked high kick. Henderson lands a left. 4:00. Nice little exchange, Masvidal lands a hard body kick. Henderson replies. And lands another tripping, Masvidal sprawls after pouncing. A few lefts under. Knees the body, breaks with a right and another, Henderson circles out. Masvidal knees the body, clinch. 3:00. Henderson kneeing the legs. Henderson with three right shoulder strikes. More knees to the legs and now three to the body, another. Kicks to the thighs inside, knees the body, 2:00. Masvidal breaks with a right elbow. Henderson blocks a high kick. Henderson leg kick. Hard right jab. Masvidal crisp right straight. Front kicks the body. Eats a counter right. Blocks a high kick himself. Henderson crisp jab. 1:00. Masvidal defends a single. Considers a guillotine. 35. Masvidal rolls him with a guillotine, Henderson stands going for it, knees the head four times despite the hands down. Knees to the legs. More, crowd roars with each. More. R2 ends, 10-9 Henderson but close. Masvidal looked very frustrated. Little cut over his left eye. R3 began. Henderson nice front kick to the face. Masvidal body kick. And an inside kick. And a nice jab too. Henderson leg kick, but eats a counter right. Nice exchange. 4:00. Henderson nice body kick. Nice exchange. Masvidal nice right straight. Nice exchange. Henderson right to the body, works a double. Masvidal left elbow under. A few more short ones. 3:00. Henderson lands two reverse elbows himself, another. Clinch. Masvidal gets a trip briefly himself, gets the standing back. Henderson turns out working a single. Masvidal thinking guillotine again. 2:00 as Henderson escapes, clinch. Short rights from Masvidal. Knees the body, eats one, they break. Ref calls time for a groin shot from the knee Henderson threw. They continue, touch gloves. Henderson leg kick. Masvidal body kick. Another. Henderson blocks a high kick. 1:00. Masvidal body kick. 35. Nice exchange. Henderson lands a good body kick. And knees the body. Masvidal left to body. 15. And a good body kick. Walking him down, another good body kick, Henderson drops, R3 ends, 10-9 Masvidal. Uh no, round isn't over? Oh it landed in the groin. Fight continues with one round left but round is over lol, 10-9 Masvidal still IMO... Riggs in Henderson's corner. R4 began. Henderson leg kick. He's in orthodox now. Back to southpaw, lands a left and a good right. And a right jab. Masvidal inside kick and blocked high kick. Masvidal counter right, eats a harder right counter. Defends a power single. Henderson kicking those thighs and calfs inside, both of them, 4:00. More. And more. More. Masvidal right elbow. Slight boos. Henderson knees the body, 3:00. Masvidal right uppercut inside, they break. Masvidal lands a right and another, eats a counter right, lands a body kick, blocked high kick, clinch. Florian thinks Masvidal needs a stoppage. Henderson gets a trip, Masvidal turtles him up. Clinch. Lands a right inside, breaks with a right elbow. 2:00. Henderson gets a double, crowd roars, Masvidal stands to the standing back. Henderson thinking kimura. Lets it go, Masvidal lands on top in half-guard. Henderson works rubber guard, 1:00. Masvidal escapes and turtles him up. Big right to the body, stands, Henderson slips a few punches, circles out, crowd roars. 30. Masvidal misses a lazy wheel kick. Shakes out his arms. 10. Henderson tries a flying knee. Masvidal taunts, R4 ends, 10-9 Masvidal but close. R5 began and they touch gloves. Henderson lands a leg kick. Tries a side kick. Masvidal lands a jab, Henderson jabs the body. Henderson misses a flying knee, tries a double. Masvidal two right elbows defending. 4:00. Henderson working hard. Stuffed. Masvidal almost gets a counter throw. Four short left elbows under. Short lefts. Masvidal working a guillotine hard. Going hard. That's tight! Drags him down with it. Still working hard. Lets it go on top to half-guard. 3:00. Got him in a cradle. Henderson stands to the clinch. Henderson knees the body. Masvidal lands a good right elbow. Tries a spinning elbow, knees the body, stuffs a double, Henderson persisting. 2:00. Good knee to the leg, another. Another. Masvidal rolls. Henderson mounts, crowd roars. Masvidal trying to escape. Stands to the standing back, Henderson knees the head. Masvidal turtles up. Stands to the clinch. Henderson works and gets a double. 1:00. Great scrambles. Masvidal stands to the clinch, short right inside. Henderson gets the standing back, gets a trip, gets the back. A right under. 35. Masvidal trying to reverse with a single. Eats rights under. Masvidal stands with that single. 15. Great defense by Henderson, lands a left under. Masvidal knees the head. R5 ends, 10-9 Henderson. Great fight. 48-47 Masvidal IMO but every round was close, could have gone either way. Florian thinks Henderson won. "But he didn't run away with it. But he did win the rounds, in my opinion."